Energy Harness
Energy Harness(エネルギーハーネス Enerugī Hānesu) is a form of Caster Magic that was created by Blakeley Quell. It allows a user to charge up the magical energy within them and incorporate that energy to perform extremely powerful blows that can destroy the ground, bones and even objects. Despite it being from such an evil realm, it is not taboo to preform this magic. The only being on Earth Land capable of teaching this magic is Blakeley, who is originally from the Realm of Dusk but was banished by her younger brother after a dispute over the throne. At one point, she passes down this magic to Gia Alabaster after the young knight becomes her student. Overview This magic allows the user to continuously build up the magic energy inside them, which increases the number of damage they would do by double. This ability relies on the Ethernano of a Mage. However, this does not mean the user has an infinite supply of Magic Power. In fact, if the caster excessively builds up the magic power within them without releasing it, the energy releases within the body could clog up and completely stop the ability. Energy Harness does not extend to partners, meaning that it is not used as an Enchantment spell to boost the power of others. It is actually impossible to do so because this ability relies on the magic energy of only one Mage. Not every Mage has the same amount of magic power to handle this ability. Only beings with an above average amount of magic capacity can use this ability, which then leaves the Demon, or Etherious as they are referred to by humans, category to this spell. This spell also extends to half-human breeds of any kind, seeing as they have above average Mage skills. Power & Abilities This magic lets the user continuously gather energy within them to increase the damage in their blows. The energy can be exploited in mainly physical attacks such as punches, kicks and jabs. This magic completely relies on the Ethernano of a Mage, or their magic capacity. This is mainly why this ability is rarely used by humans on Earth Land because Humans do not have the same amount of magic capacity that Etherious like Blakeley or Half-Demon breeds such as Gia. If a normal Mage with an average amount of Ethernano used this ability, they would most likely die immediately after using it due to the excessive amount of pressure being put on the nerves and amount of energy flow that is constantly being put out. Ultimately, this magic also comes out in normal hand-to-hand combat. It increases the amount of power and force into the users punches without them having to draw out much energy, giving the user monstrous strength. Spells Enhanced Punch ''(強化パンチ ''Kyōka panchi): ''The '''Enhanced Punch' is a basic Energy Harness move. The caster charges up energy and allows it to flow to their fists, allowing them to give off powerful punches that can break bones, objects and even the earth beneath them. If enough energy is built up for the punch, it could even shatter every single bone in the enemies body. Penance Palm ''(苦行 パーム ''Kugyō Pāmu): This move is also very simple, but also quite complicated. Since a palm strike is gentler than a punch or a normal kick, less of the built up energy must be used. With the energy saved up, the caster unleashes a powerful jab that can even destroy the ground beneath them. Lion Strike ''(ライオンストライク ''Raion Sutoraiku): ''The user releases the built up energy into their hands to create guardian lion shaped shrouds. This attack even has the ability to drain the magic energy of others if it directly strikes the area where the Ethernano container is located within the human body. It sounds like an impossible feat, but it has actually been done by Blakeley herself. '''Heaven Kick '(''天国のキック ''Tengoku no kikku): ''The caster jumps high into the air and strikes their opponent with a powerful energy-filled strike to the head, causing their opponent to crash into the ground. '''Heaven Buster '(''天国バスター ''Tengoku Basutā): ''The caster sends a large amount of charged up energy to their fists and sends their opponent into the ground with a powerful punch to the abdomen. '''Enhanced Kick '(''強化されたキック ''Kyōka sa reta Kikku): ''Similar to '''Enhanced Punch', this is also a basic Energy Harness move. The caster sends a bit of energy to their legs and unleashes a flurry of kicks. Heel of Pain ''(痛みの踵 ''Itami no kakato): The caster sends energy to their lower half and attacks them by jumping in the air and sending their heels into their abdomen. Trivia *Please ask if you would like to use this magic! Category:Caster Magic